Waiting
by MegaRose
Summary: Long ago, men went to sea, and women waited for them, standing on the edge of the water, scanning the horizen for tiny ships. Now I wait for Harry. Non DH compatable
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

Years ago men went to sea, and women waited for them, standing on the edge of the water, scanning the horizons for tiny ship.

Now I wait for Harry.

As it was then, nothing is guaranteed. The waves may become to strong, the waters to cold and hopes to few. He may be drowned out or pulled under and lost to me forever, leaving me only memories ((and how few those are)) and lost dreams.

It's been months now and no one tells me what happening. They think I'm too young or to fragile to understand all this. They think I never saw Harry or saw what he went through. That I don't know about whirl pools, crags or sirens lurking in corners. In their eyes I am nothing but innocence that has to be perfectly preserved for when the hero comes home.

So I hope it understandable that I try and not look to worried. I go on with life and do my best with school and work. I put on the best smile I have and do what Harry told me… try and live.

I am scared though. It would be silly not to be. I know he may not come home. I know that there may not be a home for him to return too. Yes those thoughts do scare me but those risk come with war or life or love or all. They're not what scares me.

He may not be the same. He may not be my Harry any more.

Days seem to go on forever now that he's gone. I keep looking for his owls though even though they stopped coming months ago. I know he's still out there but I feel so lost with out him. I do what I can and try and seem all right but I always wonder and worry… is he coming home?

This can either be a one shot or a start of a pretty good fic. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark tunnel. No light as far as she can see... which could be miles or mere feet for all she knows. The air is humid and stale. She has no clue why she's there or where here is or what she is supposed to do. There is an urgency in her though tightening like a vice on her chest.

In all terms she is scared shitless.

Slowly she begins to move forward. A rock cuts into her foot and she discovers she's forgotten her shoes. She pushes forward though, arms out stretched trying to find a wall. Something catches her foot and she stumbles. She hits the ground and taste blood.

The darkness is so full so complete it almost seems as if it's a living breathing thing.

She has no time to ponder this. The feeling of urgency is becoming stronger. She pulls herself up and keeps stumbling forward... looking for anything that could help her.

It felt as if she had been walking for hours when she finally saw the green light in the distance. It was faint, like a tiny candle in pitch black night but she still runs to it. Her feet ache and her breath becomes labored but she keeps heading towards the light, which gets brighter as she gets closer.

Finally she reaches the source. The light is coming from a giant green lake that is housed in massive cavern. For the first time she can see and she immediately wishes she couldn't.

The first thing she notices are the bones at her feet. With a sick rush she realizes the prickly things beneath her feet on her run were bodies. Bile fills her mouth and just for a second she thinks she's going to pass out. How she gains control she doesn't know but the next thing her eye finds takes her breath away.

Harry is suspended in the water. His green eyes are filled with fear.

She dosen't think, dosen't pause. She dives into the lake.

Shes never felt anything so utterly cold before. It feels as if it's been poured directly in to her soul. She sinks for a moment at the schock of it all but soon shes swimming despratly to Harry who she can see in the distance. It feels like hours but can only have been minutes ,when she tries to surface for air. The water is like glass. No matter how she reaches she cannot break through.

Even though she fills light headed from lack of oxygen she continues on. Harry is so close she can see the creases in his robe and the way his hair sticks up in the back. Even though she is exaughested she relishes the sight of him.

Harry does not see her though.

It is not until she has pulled Harry into her arms that she see what she has missed in her lovers eyes.

Harry is dead.

"Ginny!"

The world seemed to fold in around her. The water disappeared but the sinking sensation seemed to grow stronger. Her legs felt caught up and she slowly realized the bed sheets not, invisible ropes were binding her down. Instead of Harry's blank green eyes she was staring into her roommate, Alice Langs.

"You were screaming again." The dark haired girl said matter of factly when she finally seemed to become alert.

"Oh." This wasn't something out of the ordinary. Her nightmares had been a semi regular occurrence since first year. Her roommates had become rather accustomed to her yells and moans in the night … she must have been worse than normal if Al had felt the need to awaken her.

She looked up from the tangle of her bed sheets to thank the other girl…maybe even have a heart to heart but Alice was back in bed, as lightly as she had come.

Harry had disappeared exactly 4 months ago. At first Ron and Hermione had been with him but now they were back…darker, more troubled than before. They weren't the brother and friend she had known. They were scared. There was the tiny straight line on Hermione's right cheek with a twin next her brow. She had another crossing over each of her wrists like some sick sort of bracelet. The ones on her face healed light pink but the ones on her wrist stayed bright red.

And the there was Ron…poor poor Ron. She knew she was suposed to act like it didn't bother him but how could you not be bothered by the fact he could no longer walk?

She was still blurry on the details. His legs were still there but he had no control over them. At first he had been optomistic. Heh ad tried all kind of potion and speel and god knows what else...

But that had been awhile ago. Now Ron and Hermione had sunk into themselves. She had never realized how imcomplete they were without Harry. It was like they had been a trio for so long they no longer remembered how to function with out him.

And her?

She, Ginny...was waiting.


End file.
